


At the First Glance

by montreal



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Adam Raki, Couch Sex, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter is Whipped, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adam Raki, Pet Names, Riding, Seduction, Top Hannibal Lecter, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal
Summary: Will arranged his omega twin brother an appointment with a close friend of his, Hannibal Lecter.Little did Adam know, his life’s about to change.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	At the First Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jorassicpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorassicpark/gifts).



> I really had fun (too much fun, to be honest) writing this one, you can know that from how fast I finished this one. My love for SpaceCannibals is just too big and Joa really let me went through with everything on this one. 
> 
> Hope you like this one, my love!

Most people had told Adam that he was a little bit hard to handle. 

The confession didn’t really hurt since he knew it was the truth and at least these people didn’t lie to him. They had been patient enough to guide Adam and explain that it wasn’t entirely his fault because it was out of his control. But it was those same words that rang in his head after the confession. Of _“maybe you should see a professional,”_ or _“you could see a therapist,”_ went through his ears, noticed yet ignored by him. Through all those conversations he had gone through, Adam only nodded along because apparently conversation would go smoothly if he could just agree to whatever the other had suggested. 

He didn’t take it seriously because Adam didn’t _ask_ to have Asperger’s.

Until Will came and said the same thing; which was surprising. Because everyone else complained that Adam was ‘too much to handle’ was nothing, but Will... it was a total shock since Will was the one Adam talked to about Harlan or Beth or those coworkers from his workplace who had been telling him that seeing a psychiatrist would help him. 

Moreover, Will is his omega twin brother who has lived with him since they both were babies; they even came from the _same_ womb. Why did he say it now? Did Adam have said something so hurtful that Will decided to pull this on him? Adam was thinking about all the possibilities until it clicked in Adam’s head; that Adam must be _that_ bad. Will’s words didn’t offend him, though. It felt more like clarity to Adam.

He had explained carefully that perhaps a little _help_ wouldn’t hurt.

The said _help_ – after a little more words of explanation and reassurance being thrown with Adam fidgeting his way through – turned out to be a session with Will’s trusted friend who happened to be a psychiatrist, named Hannibal Lecter. 

Adam only heard of that name once or twice, mentioned during their small talks between Adam’s bland macaroni and cheese and Will’s cold Chinese takeouts. Apparently, Will had made him an appointment with Dr. Hannibal Lecter on Tuesday, and if Adam wants to, he could go and then if he feels comfortable with their first appointment, Adam could start a permanent one, a scheduled appointment with him on the day they would agree upon later. He hesitated but after seeing the concerned look on his twin, Adam nodded, agreeing.

Despite the unsettled feeling in him, Adam was interested in this doctor since Will seemingly puts all of his trust in the other man. And there are so few people who gained Will’s trust, and one of them was Dr. Lecter.

Trapped by his own curiosity, two days before the meeting, Adam had searched up the name _Hannibal Lecter_ at home through his beat-up laptop and found him on the society page. The man was gorgeous, high cheekbones and sharp eyes, giving off a thoroughbred Alpha aura. Adam felt his heart stuttered in his chest, jumping wildly as he scrolled through his pictures.

After a bit of reading, it turned out the man was a famous one in between the elite class, and in each picture Adam found, he always saw him alone, no partner or lover in his arms, which brought an odd mixed feeling of yearning and relief in him but Adam quickly brushed it off.

Currently, Adam is sitting in the waiting room right in front of Hannibal’s office room. 

His fingers have been fidgeting on his lap; a form of habit he cannot get over. Adam purses his lips and gulps as his eyes wander curiously from the pristine maroon wall to the sturdy mahogany door. There are beads of sweat on his nape when he tries to wipe it off, not from the high temperature in the room, but something close like a fever. Adam wipes the dampness on his pants. It feels as if he is having an early heat coming up, but he quickly shrugs it away.

His thought crumbles at the sound of a door opening; exactly at 11 AM and Adam jolts, standing up. “Mr. Graham, come in,”

Adam is stunned for a few moments. 

Taking in the sight before his eyes, he gapes in a surprise. The man, Dr. Lecter, is wearing a crisp blue suit that fits his figure perfectly, Adam quickly recognizes the musk of alpha on the man, tucked on the roof of Adam’s mouth when he parts his mouth. Now that Adam has seen it closer and in person, Hannibal looks even more gorgeous, _ethereal_. Then, he catches himself staring, Adam nods his head jerkily before ducking it down in shame. Dr. Lecter only looks at him with an amused smile on his face as he sees Adam walk timidly inside.

From a glance, the room looks neat, there are high shelves filled with books on his left. And two single sofas facing each other, with one long couch just near them. The thing about having Asperger’s is that Adam’s senses are heightened; there’s the scent of the alpha in every surface, just like a thin layer of it yet it’s apparent for him. He can feel it affecting himself as he gets deeper into the room before facing the alpha who has just closed the door with a soft click. Adam doesn’t pick up any intimidating scent of him that might give off a dangerous threatening feeling, so he relaxes a little. 

Instead, Adam feels oddly calm around him. 

“Uh, hello, Dr. Lecter.” Adam speaks up, offering a small smile as he taps his fingers repeatedly on his thighs. 

“Go ahead and take a seat, Mr. Graham.” Dr. Lecter gestures to one of the single sofas, inviting. And so, so polite.

Nodding, Adam complies. “Just – please, just call me Adam.”

“Of course,” he answers, pausing to glances at the younger man and then adding, “you may call me Hannibal. So that we are fair.” He offers another smile before sitting across Adam. “You look exactly like Will. I was truly surprised when he mentioned having an _omega_ twin brother.” 

“Oh.” Adam says, can’t help but ducking his head at his secondary sex being mentioned. “Will always keeps family stuff privately. He doesn’t like to overshare.”

“I see. So, Will mentioned you are having difficulties...”

“I have Asperger’s Syndrome.”

“Yes. He also mentioned that yesterday.” Hannibal replies. 

For a moment, Hannibal only watches every move and tick of the omega in front of him. Adam looks exactly like Will; the carbon copy of the man. He has the same secondary sex, too, and yet he’s completely _different_. Hannibal studies the omega again, picking up the anxiety that’s currently seeping off him, and the plump shiny bottom lip being bitten until it turns cherry red, then he adds: “During this session, the room is yours, Adam. You are not obligated to sit if that makes you uncomfortable. I am trying to create a welcoming environment for you here. You can walk around if that eased you. In fact, Will always wandered around every time he visited.”

At that, Adam bounces his right knee, tempted. “He did?”

“Yes.” Hannibal answers, and Adam takes a glance to study the man.

When Hannibal doesn’t add anything, Adam gets up jerkily. His fingers still tapping on his thighs in a familiar rhythm he always used every time he gets nervous, anxiety pumping to the roof as he starts wandering around, eyes fleeting from the notebook laid on Hannibal’s desk to the stag statue. He walks again before finally approaching Hannibal’s desk, observing each item laid on the surface, _captivated._

“Will also mentioned that your coworkers had been rude to you because you have difficulties in the workplace. Was that true?”

“Yes.” Adam answers shortly.

Hannibal lets out a soft smile when Adam doesn’t add anything. Taking a mental note that the omega needs to be prodded with guiding questions. “What did they say to you, Adam?”

“Uhm... Brad told me I was annoying because I keep explaining about space facts every day, and then Penelope told me to shut up when I corrected her that the sun is a star, actually the _closest_ star to Earth.” Catching himself rambling, Adam shuts his mouth. He peeks shyly to see Hannibal has stood up, giving Adam a look that he cannot understand. “Sorry... I rambled when I’m excited. Talking about the stars makes me excited.” 

Hannibal has come closer at this point, taking interest in the omega.

Not only his scent smells different than Will’s – much sweeter with a hue of youth and innocence, like damp earth and cinnamon, but also _something_ about him has drawn Hannibal in. As if he’s the Icarus to Adam’s sun; unable to move away even though he tries. It feels instinctive when he approaches Adam, drinking to the sight. “Do not feel sorry for sharing, Adam.” He purrs.

“Oh, okay,” Adam gulps, looking up. His sweet scent is attracting Hannibal’s attention. “You don’t find me annoying?”

“No.” Hannibal reaches out, brushing his fingers under Adam’s chin to make the younger man look up, baby blue with a bit of gold glimmering on the edge meeting Hannibal’s own dark eyes, a hint of redness in them. “I would love to hear you talk more about them.”

It’s like Adam’s hypnotized.

He feels hot all over. His inside churns in a way he craves for something, _someone_. An alpha. The back of his neck feels prickly when Adam takes a whiff of Hannibal’s musk scent, letting it stay in his lung a bit longer before exhaling. Mouth filled with saliva, he closes his parted lips and gulps, realizing that Hannibal has triggered his heat. Just as the realization settles in his mind, blinking numbly, a wave of slick trickles out, making him choke on a whimper, palms turn into a fist in order to try to keep himself on edge.

Adam hasn’t checked the calendar before. His heat’s supposed to be around the thirteenth if he’s not mistaken. But then again, his cycle is never normal. And now, he’s here in a room with an alpha; a pure breed one, probably, from the thickening scent that suddenly fills up his nose. He feels frozen, mind halts but he successfully opens his mouth to whimper out:

“Dr. Lecter...” 

Hannibal bends down to brush his lips on the column of the omega’s neck, inhaling a lungful of Adam’s scent. And then snapping back at the omegan whine. He has never done this to anyone before. Then, why now? Why Adam?

“I am truly sorry. That was inappropriate of me.” 

Adam reaches out to drag Hannibal back by the lapel of his jacket. “No! I–I was surprised. I’ve never had an alpha scenting me before. Could you please do that again?”

“I was supposed to _psychoanalyze_ you.”

“It won’t work. I am _defective_.” Adam answers quietly.

Hannibal softens at that, rubbing his thumb on Adam’s cheek. “I will try to help you, Adam. But for now,” Then, he brushes the pad of his thumb below Adam’s bottom lip. “You need a different kind of help.”

Adam grips tightly, trembling. “Please. I – I think my heat is here.”

“I have figured.” Hannibal parts his mouth, asking. “May I?”

Adam nods again, letting the older man take off his clothes one by one. To his concern, Hannibal has folded Adam’s clothes carefully, laid them on top on top of his desk.

“Hannibal...” he begs; something, _anything_.

“Come here, doll.” The alpha offers his hand, leads him to the couch, and sits Adam on his lap, with the younger man naked and bare to Hannibal’s eyes while Hannibal himself is still clothed from head to toe, his cock straining in his pants.

Adam whines low as another slick comes pouring out of his pussy, wetting his inner thighs and Hannibal’s suit pants. The heat in his lower belly has become worse, especially with the alpha being pressed up to his front like this, all teasing. Just when the younger man is about to protest for more friction, a curious finger rubs on his drenched cunt, slapping it lightly, making Adam gasp in return, hands gripping Hannibal’s shoulder; one hand wanders to his nape and tugging on the short strands of hair there and the other stays, digging his to his shoulder. 

The said finger turns into two, rubbing tenderly as they gather the slick that’s pouring out from Adam’s cunt. Hannibal teases him again by slapping his right palm against his cunt, and his left hand jerking Adam’s off lazily. His slick-covered fingers keep playing with Adam’s pussy, and then without warning, he’s shoving them inside, eliciting a mewl from Adam, knees buckling. Hannibal starts at a slow pace, letting Adam adapt with the girth of his thick and long fingers inside him. It feels hot and so, _so_ wet inside the omega’s pussy, clenching around his fingers now and then; the sensation of it makes Hannibal’s cock twitch. 

Usually, Hannibal wouldn’t do this. 

He’s much more of a traditional alpha who prefers going with courting before he slips his hands between the omega’s legs. But this time he likes to make an exception; for Adam, he would _love_ to break all of his rules. 

The smell of Adam’s slick enters Hannibal’s lungs and suddenly he’s _greedy_. His eyes turn maroon red as his movement turns hasty, fingers tumbling, trying to get rid of his own suit pants off. Adam, who has gained his breathing back, tries to help by revealing Hannibal’s cock, bobbing in the air as it spills a glistening dot of precum on the head, pants barely off him. Without warning, Adam sinks down, feeling impatient himself as he tries to push deeper to the hilt.

In this position, Adam can feel himself being split open by Hannibal’s cock which turns out to be bigger than he thought. He whines, tears in his eyes with his mouth parted open in pleasure. “ _Alpha,_ ” he mewls, thighs straining when he raises himself up and then lowers himself down again. 

Hannibal grabs Adam by his waist, thrusting up in a slow, steady rhythm, yet their mouths bumping hard, the omega’s sucking and licking on the roof of Hannibal’s mouth desperately. In between movements, Hannibal gives a sharp thrust of his hip, fucking upward and purposefully ruining their rhythm. Adam gives a small scream, twisting and bucking in Hannibal’s hold.

Deep in Hannibal’s mind, he knows that he had triggered Adam’s heat.

And only a _true mate_ who’s able to do that.

Growling, Hannibal drags his teeth on Adam’s sensitive scent gland, swollen and red. His teeth are aching to bite down, planting his mark on the skin as he feels himself slipping into the mind of an alpha in a rut. “ _You are mine, Adam._ ”

“ _Yes, alpha._ ”

His thrusts become erratic, thighs cramping with great pain. Seeing through the haze in his eyes, Adam gapes at him, _cum-drunk_ ; nails digging deep into the meat of Hannibal’s shoulder. Tears are spilling from Adam’s bright golden-ringed blue eyes, frown etched in between his brows, forming a face of pleasure as Hannibal fucking up into his sloppy cunt, jostling the omega in his hold. 

“Ah, Hannibal.. _please,_ ” Adam pleads, voice quivering.

Hannibal grunts in response and thrust, again and _again,_ Adam whimpering, hands trembling with the need to release. And then, Adam’s coming, too, pussy clenching around Hannibal’s thick cock and spilling in between their bellies, cocklet pulsing before it lays limply. For a moment, white-hot pleasure fills his mind, shooting up to his spine and making his toes curl in response. Reaching his climax, Hannibal’s grip tightens, leaving red marks on his hands, and then Hannibal bites down to Adam’s scent gland, _claiming_. The young omega lets out a small scream that morphs into a mewl when Hannibal’s rocking up into him, sheathing himself in that pulsing heat with a loud growl, the head of his cock nudges against Adam’s cervix as Hannibal feels his release thrumming through his limbs, knot locked inside.

Clouded with a glow, Hannibal wipes the sweat of Adam’s forehead, brushing his curls as he tries to memorize every detail of the pretty omega on his lap, the column of his long and pale throat with a bloodied bite mark left by Hannibal, the high pitched mewls Adam lets out when the alpha accidentally shifts them both, and the wet heat of his cunt clenching around Hannibal’s cock to the root, spilling thick rope of cum into his womb.

And some time later, when the knot has died down, Hannibal caresses Adam’s cheek tenderly. “Hello, doll.”

“Hello, Hannibal.” He blinks numbly, seemingly still in the daze of pleasure. Shifting his weight, Adam feels the cum in him trickle out and yet he makes no indication of moving away. Instead, he mumbles sleepily: “My name is Adam, not... _doll_.”

“I know, Adam. It’s a nickname I have picked for you.” Hannibal rubs soothing circles on Adam’s waist with his thumbs. Purring, Hannibal leans forward to kiss him softly. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel... good.”

“Do you know what _this_ means, Adam?”

Adam frowns, mulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “No.”

“We are true mates,” Hannibal explains, a foreign feeling enters his chest immediately, like pride and desire, something he has never had before with other people. “I usually court my omega before I take them to my bed,” Adam blushes at this and Hannibal nudges his nose to Adam’s cheekbones, seeking comfort. “But you are an exception, Adam.”

“Oh. Is that a good thing?”

“It is.” Hannibal answers. “But we have a lot to explain to your brother.”

“Yes.” The younger omega purses his lips in thought, worry, fear of rejection flashes hot in him, making Hannibal’s chest tight with concern.

“Look at me, Adam. I will be there with you.” Hannibal cards a hand through Adam’s curls, tucking them behind his hair as he cups his jaw. “You are _not_ alone. We go through this together as mates now. I am here.”

At the comfort, Adam nods his head, accepting Hannibal’s tender emotion through their bonds, singing and humming low in his head. Basking in each other’s body warmth, Adam seals their lips in a kiss. “Okay. But you owe me a proper courting, Hannibal. And many _many_ dates.”

“Of course, little dove. Anything for you.” 


End file.
